


Flat vs Flat: The Prank War

by bavedecrapaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Magic, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prank Wars, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex with Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, older sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavedecrapaud/pseuds/bavedecrapaud
Summary: It's the final straw. You were all adults now, something had to be done and someone had to teach them a lesson. Those boys next door have no idea what they have gotten into...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Flat vs Flat: The Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius x Reader  
> Post Hogwarts/Older Sirius  
> Modern-ish AU (still with magic)  
> NSFW! 18+
> 
> Word count: 6700+  
> Disclaimer: All characters are assumed 18+  
> Warnings: CONTAINS SMUT! DO NOT read if you are under 18!

Y/N was standing in the front doorway of her neighbours flat, fuming. Her normal laid back appearance - somewhat masked by her glowering expression - was covered by a curious blue goo, splattered across her jeans, tee shirt, and entire head. 

The three men in residence were staring back at her, barely holding in their laughter as they took in her unsurprising, at least to them, appearance. “Hullo Y/N” said James, his voice quivering trying to hold back his laughter.  
“What’s wrong? You look blue.” replied Sirius not holding back his laughter and setting James off. Remus, by far the most mature of his peers, managed to hold in his grin and arrange his face appropriately when Y/N flicked her eyes towards him.

She paused, then smiled a little dangerously to the group. “Oh this?” she queried, gesturing to her person. “Someone decided to set up an exploding charm in our bathroom. I seem to have taken the brunt of it.”

All three roared with laughter. _Yeah laugh it up boys._ Thought Y/N. _Just wait for what is in store for you._

Moments before Y/N had been innocently traipsing around her flat, pondering her plans for a sunny Saturday afternoon when she was hit with yet another one of the boys’ infamous pranks. Hearing the scream, Lily, her flatmate ran in to find Y/N wiping blue goo out of her eyes and feeling around for the sink. It was a mark of how much Lily hated the guys’ pranks that she didn’t laugh at the sight of Y/N, now looking like a smurfette. Of course it was them, this had been going on longer than the several years they had been out of school. “I’m going to kill him.” Lily muttered under her breath as she waved her wand and cried ‘Scourgify’ pointing at the bulk of the mess. As Lily was a whiz at cleaning spells, on any other occasion this would have worked however both women had underestimated the length at which James, Sirius, and Remus would go for a laugh.

There was a gurgle and a whooshing noise then the splattered blue substance exploded once again, hitting Lily and more of the wall. She barely had time to turn away before it covered her side and half her front.

“AHHH FUCK! POTTER!” Lily yelled, rousing the third and final flatmate who was currently sleeping, across the hall.

“Here, water seems to be fine.” Said Y/N handing her a towel and hand wash from the sink.

“What is it...whoa!” Marlene giggled the sight of Lily, and Y/N as they turned towards her.

Immediately realising they had been at the receiving end of yet another set up by the guys next door, Marlene smirked as she raised her wand and began to summon a cleaning spell until she was yelled to stop.

“NO! NO! NO!”  
“THAT MAKES IT WORSE!”  
Cried Lily and Y/N.

“Fuck!” Exclaimed Y/N “This is getting out of hand.”

“This means payback.” Said Marlene giving Y/N a thoughtful frown.

Lily merely looked at herself in the mirror frowning at her hair.

“What if I had a date?” She cried.

Both Marlene and Y/N turned to her. “Then James would be an idiot for covering you in slime before taking you out, wouldn’t he!” Scoffed Y/N.

“Unless the date wasn’t with him…” Started Marlene.

“WHAT?” Lily cried as Y/N eyed Marlene’s excited expression

“Just hear me out here!”

And so a ruthless, merciless plan was concocted. A beautiful revenge on the three pranksters who thought they were above any rule, beginning with Y/N, knocking calmly and ominously on their front door.

\-------------

“What can we do for you Y/N?” Said Sirius, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Well Sirius,” she started. “May I take a shower in your bathroom?”

“A Shower?” That got him.

“Yes. Until we figure out how to fix ours, it is unusable and I am in the need of a shower.”

“You want to get in my shower?” Sirius was starting to look a little nervous here.

“Yes.” Y/N considered him for a moment. “I have a date in about, oooh, 40 minutes so I’m in a bit of a rush.”

The smile fully slipped off his face then.

“This way?” she questioned, already walking forward and pointing at his bedroom door.

“Ah yes, this way, sure, um... why don’t you want to use James’ bathroom?”

Y/N, paused in the doorway to Sirius' room, turning back around, the boys shocked to see a smile grow wide on her face. “Well Lily will be here shortly, Sirius, she needs a shower too for her date and has specifically asked to use James’ bathroom.”

Y/N could barely contain her laughter as the looks on Sirius’ and James’ face, equally full of horror, stared back at her. This was the perfect revenge. Knowing the girls’ only had one bathroom and each of the men their own, they didn’t realise how far their prank had gone in terms of ruffling feathers and turning against them.

Inclining her head to Sirius once more Y/N did her best to look innocent before saying, “Do you have a towel I can borrow please, Sirius? I seem to have forgotten mine.”

Sirius took one look at Y/N’s retreating back, realising she wasn’t kidding and let his mouth fall open.

Confused and slightly concerned now, he turned to his roommates. Y/N was being far too calm, and this date of hers? No, he didn’t like that at all.

“Better go get one for her, mate.” Said James who was no longer laughing. The thought of Lily going on a date, wiped the hilarity right out of him.

Sirius followed Y/N into his room, and noticed the door to his bathroom was ajar. _Say something!_ His brain urged him.

“Y/N ah, I’m sorry...I didn’t know you...um” He ran his hands down the sides of his jaw before rubbing them together in front of him. “I didn’t realise you were going on a date.”

“Thanks, Sirius. Do you have a towel?”

“Ah yes, here.” Sirius gabbed a fresh towel from his bottom drawer and walked back over to the bathroom door, not quite knowing how to proceed.

“Should I leave it out here for…” His sentence was cut short as Y/N came into view, opening the door wider. She had started to undress and was barely clothed, standing in a red bra, jeans undone; her red lacy underwear peeking out. A dazzling smile covered her features as she took the towel from him, brushing his hand in the process and saying brightly “Thanks Sirius,” before closing the door, leaving him with his mouth hanging open on the other side.

Sirius’ heart was beating fast. Fuck me that lingerie! Her figure, still covered in blue was no longer making him laugh. He exhaled a shaky breath and slowly gathered himself, breathing deep.

He was still standing in front of the door when he heard the sound of his shower turn on and the curtain pull shut. He didn’t know what to do. On the other side of this flimsy square of plywood was the object of his affections. Naked.

Sirius may come across as untouchable yes, but only he and his flatmates knew just how touchable he wanted to be for Y/N. He had noticed her ever since 5th year in Hogwarts but was such a berk he hadn’t said anything to her about his feelings and now thinking about it, this prank was not serving to change that view of him in her eyes.

After Hogwarts, Sirius slowly fell further and further in lust, and love with Y/N. He spent quite a bit of time with her. Being neighbours, they were often at each others’ flats and since James had been making headway with Lily’s affection, Y/N was in Sirius’ world a lot of the time. James was going to kill him for this prank idea. It was mainly his brainchild and if he admitted it to himself it was largely to interact more with Y/N.

Y/N was shaking with adrenaline as she undressed herself fully and stepped in the shower. Marlene’s revenge plan was clear and simple: Seduce. Torment. Have fun. Marlene had been looking for an excuse to try and hook up with Remus for ages. Remus wouldn’t say anything but Y/N knew he fancied Marlene, at least enough for a fling and she definitely would be down for that. Marlene was a goodtime girl and more than once she had mentioned that she’d heard things about the size of his nether region. Y/N knew that revenge was sweet, but trust Marlene to couple it with a side of hot sex. They all knew James was head over heels for Lily and therefore would be panicking about the thought of her going on date without him. No effort was really needed by Lily for her part and then there was Sirius...

_“Why do you want me to be paired with Sirius again?” Y/N had asked her as they workshopped the logistics of their plan._

_“Because, Y/N,” Lily said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve got James and Marls obviously wants a go at Remus, leaving Sirius for you.”_

_“Yes I got that, Lily!” replied Y/N slightly annoyed. “But Marly, you’re the queen of seduction - you break hearts everyday! Sirius is possibly going to be the hardest of the three to crack. Don’t you think he won’t be bothered much by my part?”_

_“No I don't.” Said Marlene confidently as Lily hummed._

_“Break hearts everyday, yes you d…”_

_“I don’t think he won’t be bothered by you.” Marlene cut her off._

Y/N thought about what Marlene had said as she lathered herself generously in Sirius’ soap. She was not unobservant and had recognised the quiet jabs from her friends about her getting it on with Sirius over the years. In all honesty, she wouldn’t be opposed to the idea even if it was only for a fling - just to experience what it was like to be pressed up against him would be amazing however she wasn't sure that was a wise idea for their friendship or her heart.

Y/N had nursed a small crush on Sirius for as long as she could remember. She never did anything about it as he was just so damn cool and unattainable. Or so she thought. Sirius got many girls, even though he never seemed to look for a partner and he never led anyone on to believe he wanted a relationship. From what Y/N had seen and heard, women wanting flings and brief encounters were the majority of the people he went out with. Not realising there was a reason behind that, she assumed the guy didn’t like commitment and all he was committed to was his friends.

She had missed the smug smile on Marlene’s face as the three of them gathered what they needed for their prank and organised it into bags. Marlene didn’t know about Y/N’s secret crush, she had an inkling but it was Sirius she was thinking about while pairing him with her friend. She was always curious about why he never wanted a relationship. Sure there is nothing wrong with that, Marlene herself, preferred the single lifestyle right now but when she tried to talk to him about it she got the distinct impression that one night stands and quick flings didn’t seem to make him happy.

This was confirmed as she sat with Y/N on the floor of the boys flat, sharing pizza one Friday night. James had been giving Sirius a hard time for never having a girlfriend and why he didn’t commit.

“ _He just hasn’t found the right girl yet.” said Lily._

_“Or maybe he has and she doesn’t want him!” James laughed missing the warning look from Sirius._

_“James…” uttered Remus softly, quieting his friend._

_James looked around the room and quickly tried to change the subject. Y/N stared at him, wondering what that was. Had he touched a nerve?_

_Marlene, also picking up James’ faux pas, instead, looked at Sirius. As she got his attention she looked pointedly at Y/N and then back at him again. Marlene’s suspicions were confirmed as Sirius’ eyes widened and he merely stared back at her pleadingly, shaking his head. She said nothing, giving him a quick nod and returning to her pizza before anyone had noticed their exchange._

It was this interaction that gave Marlene extra motivation to pair Y/N with Sirius. If what she had suspected for a while now didn’t work out like she thought it would, then at least the girls would teach him a lesson about mucking with their bathroom.

\-----

Sirius was still collecting his thoughts when Lily arrived, also covered in blue but not quite as bad as Y/N. Her general demeanor was one of business as she burst in, nodded to Remus, and looked straight at James stating, “bathroom?” It was a command. James jumped up and rushed to show her the way to his en suite, noticing she too had not bought a towel.

As James walked back into the lounge, Sirius emerged from his room dazed and looking like he had been slapped in the face. Remus, who despite the obvious conundrum his friends were under was finding this turn of events rather amusing.

“Mate!?” Sirius started, helplessly to James. Hearing James’ shower going and pointing at the door, “Is Lily in there?” James nodded excitedly. “I..ah...Y/N in my shower!” They momentarily looked gleefully at each other until Remus brought them back to reality. “You do realise you both have the girls of your dreams, getting ready in your bathrooms for dates with other dudes?”

That sobered Sirius and James up quick smart. James looked at Remus horrified as Sirius ran both hands through his hair clenching his jaw.

Before either of them could reply, Marlene walked through the door carrying three bags, dumping two unceremoniously at Remus’ feet.

“Hi boys!” She beamed brightly. I’m sure Y/N and Lily have told you the situation, I need a shower too - Remus is your bathroom free?” Before he could even surmise an answer she was pointing at each of the bags indicating which one was for Y/N and which for Lily, despatching Sirius and James to deliver these to their owners and swaying her hips off to Remus’ room. A beeline being made to his bathroom.

Remus’ previously smug grin was long gone, he now looked nervously at Marlene’s disappearing back and then back at the boys.

Grins and obvious looks of “ha ha” were showing on James’ and Sirius’ faces. Before they could laugh however he indicated to the bags, wordlessly and moodily suggesting they should do something with them while he got Marlene a towel and prepared himself for having his walking, talking wet dream, naked in his shower.

Sirius re entered his room and noted that the sound of running water had stopped. He tentatively knocked on the door, “Y/N I have your change of clothes.”   
“Just a minute!” was answered back.

More thoughts of her, centimeters away naked, wet, and just out of reach flashed through his mind

He grunted as he adjusted his pants, feeling the front getting rather tight. He had chanced a look inside the bag revealing her outfit and it did not make him any happier. It was gorgeous, sure but also short, tight, and not for him. She had gone with a beige bodycon thinly strapped short dress with high black heels. Paired with a light flowing trench coat, it was the perfect outfit for a summer's evening when one wanted to show off and look sexy.

Opening the door Sirius saw a towel-clad beauty, wet hair dripping down her shoulders and cleavage.

His eyes grew wide and his brain stopped working. He had seen partners far more naked before but for some reason, the sight of her like this rendered him speechless.

Thanking him for the bag Y/N closed the door again and got dressed. A quick spell with her wand effectively drying and styling her hair to fall down in soft waves. She pulled out her purse and began to apply makeup, thinking about Sirius’ reaction while she blended her eyeshadow.

If she didn’t know any better, she would almost suggest that Sirius was affected by her. The look on his face, one of shock and potentially arousal, surprised and excited her. It was at this point Y/N smiled knowing the payback was complete, yet feeling competitive and wanting to one-up him, she concluded just a little more teasing would be necessary. A devious smile played on her face as she thought this through, it wasn’t really necessary but it would be oh so good.

Finally ready, squaring her shoulders and letting out a breathy chuckle, Y/N emerged from the bathroom, looking fresh and sultry.

Sirius wasn’t in the lounge when she returned. James was standing very close to his bedroom door, itching slightly and Remus was pacing in the kitchen.

 _So far so good,_ she smiled evilly to herself.

“Have a good night guys!” Y/N called cheerfully. As she exited out the front door she ran into Sirius, smoking a cigarette on the front porch.

He dropped his hand slowly as he watched her closing the door and let out a breath of smoke as he took in her outfit.

It was indeed what he was afraid of. She looked stunning. A slight summer tan evident on her legs which were on far more display than he had ever seen them. Hair falling over her shoulder just asking to be tugged gently. Her eyes sparkled framed by dark lashes. And her lips. He was a sucker for red and the colour on that plump mouth made him think of her red underwear again.

Y/N was looking at him confused. _Oh shit she was talking to him and he hadn’t paid attention!_

“Can you help me?” Four words he caught.

“Sorry, Y/N,” he rasped and cleared his throat. “Sorry, say again?”

She walked over to him, far to close for a normal conversation, looked him straight in the eyes and said. “Sirius, will you do me?”

 _WHAT!_ Alarm bells were ringing in his ears as she turned around, dropped her coat and patted over her shoulder looking at him. The next word out of her mouth confused him. “...up?” Huh? He shook his head, focusing in front of him to a zip undone on the back of her dress.

 _Oh! She wanted him to do her UP! Was that pause on purpose?_ Realising he was standing looking at her smooth back, not doing anything he quickly grasped the zip; placed sinfully low on her back and pulled up. He soon realised he needed to create a bit of resistance on the fabric in order to close the zip and gulped as he placed his other hand on the curve where the top of her bum met her lower back.

It was over far too quickly and soon Y/N was turning back around smiling at him. “How do I look?” Curves excellently highlighted by the cupping of her outfit. The almost impossible smooth lines of her dress made him want to run his hands up and down her sides.

“Great” he rasped out.

“Thanks Sirius!” giving him a bright smile and one final look, she floated down the stairs and turned left onto the street.

“Wait!” She heard him call out “Don’t you want your coat?”

Sirius had just noticed the coat crumpled on the front porch realising she hadn’t put it back on.

“Nah! Y/N called back cheerfully, “I’m only going down the road!” Then she turned on her heel again and walked down the street.

Something was stirring in Sirius’ head. She wasn’t wearing a bra… He had just clocked this as he did up her dress. Continuing to watch her, as she walked further and further away he wondered what _“down the road meant.”_ Surely the only date-worthy place was their local pub and it certainly wasn’t first date worthy? His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a figure in the distance, looking like Y/N, cross the road and go through a door that was absolutely the door to their local pub.

As he thought about this, Lily emerged from the door in an equally revealing dress and heels, James was running after her; “don’t you want me to call you a taxi Lily?”

“No thanks James, I’m not going far!” Nodding to Sirius, Lily walked swiftly down the steps and also turned to the left.

Sirius finished his cigarette watching Lily. Surely not he pondered to himself again, but no sooner had he thought that, Lily too crossed the road, entering through the same door: **the local pub**.

_Wait a second here. Were they double dating?_

He walked back inside thinking. Both James and Remus were still on their feet, they turned to look at Sirius. “Did you know both Lily and Y/N have walked into The Drunken Doxy for their dates?”

“What?” two pairs of questions hung in the air as Remus’ door opened and all three looked at Marlene standing in a strappy black dress and boots.

“Thank you for the shower lads - I hope this has served to teach you not to mess with a girls bathroom again?!” She looked strictly at them, her scowl losing potency with the twinkle in her eyes.

As she made to walk out the door, Remus called out, “do you need a lift? Where are you going?”

She turned, hand on the doorknob, “No thanks Rem, I’m just going to the local!” And with a wink and a flick of her hair she was gone.

All three men looked at each other, there was a beat and then at once they jumped into action.

“Shower, shave, dress!” instructed Remus

“Ten minutes!” Called James.

Thinking of Y/N naked in his shower again; “.....better make it 20!” Said Sirius.

Sirius rushed into his bathroom, stripping off, and jumping in the shower. He shuddered, as the warm water hit his body. Grabbing whatever was in sight, Sirius washed himself. Soap suds running down his hard chest and lean legs. The water massaging his head felt wonderful and he started thinking of Y/N, becoming turned on. _Nope! No time for that_.

He shook water out of his hair and reached for a towel. As his hand landed on the hook, he froze - hanging innocently where his towel usually was, were the pair of lacy red underwear Y/N had been wearing earlier. Sirius nearly stumbled out of the shower. _Y/N is not wearing any knickers!_

 _Oh Godric fuck!_ Picking up the lace, knowing it had been on her body minutes before, next to her most intimate part Sirius couldn’t help himself, he held it up to his face and inhaled deeply. Her scent, lingering lightly on the fabric smelt musky and arousing. His erection was hurting at this point and not likely to go away anytime soon. Sirius grasped himself and stroked, feeling delicious sensations throughout his body. Free hand still wrapped in Y/N’s underwear he leant on the side of the shower wall and closed his eyes. Picking up his pace as he thought of Y/N, her body, wet and dripping in his shower moments ago. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands under that tight dress and flick her nipples. He groaned out loud at the thought of dropping to his knees in front of her to tug her dress up to lick her clit.

Hand pumping faster and faster, more thoughts of Y/N, her body pressed against his, the feel of her, the touch of her, what it would be like to be inside her. As his mind vividly created an image of her lying before him telling him she wanted him seconds before he entered her, he gave one final moan and came.

\-----

“You took your time!” James was almost chomping at the bit waiting.

“Couldn’t find my hair gel.” Said Sirius with a slight grin.

“Ok, keys, wallet, let’s go!” Remus called firmly, pushing both men out the door and closing it behind him.

\---

Over at The Drunken Doxy, the girls were sitting on stools around the corner of the bar sipping a wine each.

“Do you think they’ll figure it out?” Said Y/N?

“Who knows?” Replied Lily “Either way we will have a good night.”

“Yes we will!” Exclaimed Marlene pointing at the main door.

There they were. Standing at the entrance way looking handsome and well dressed, Sirius, Remus, and James glanced around the room searching. Sirius spotted the girls first and he locked eyes with Y/N. Suddenly, she felt nervous as he began to walk over. He looked nowhere else but at her giving her an almost predatory stare as he moved forward.

 _Gosh he looks good._ Thought Y/N as he reached her and smiled, “Hi” She said almost shyly.

He paused, then gave her a cheeky smirk.”You, my lady, are one hell of a good prankster! I’m so sorry I’m late, would you like a drink?”

Marlene was right, it was a very good night. Y/N spent the majority of it talking with Sirius. He was strangely flirty, touching her often. He had never done that before.

Sirius was beside himself. He felt invincible, Y/N gave him all her attention for once, not dipping out when other women approached him, acting convincingly like he was hers. Before tonight, he never thought she would be interested but he still wasn’t sure, perhaps she just played her part for the girls’ revenge?

Soon, too soon it was midnight. Lily and James had gone back to her flat while Marlene and Remus had both ventured further into town to party some more.

Before she had left, Lily asked Y/N to pick up their things from the boys flat - not trusting the men to leave their clothes alone and prank free.

Though Y/N rolled her eyes at Lily when she asked, she was secretly glad to have a reason to go home with Sirius. Even if it was just for five minutes.

Sirius draped her shoulders in his jacket as they walked home. He was quiet, letting Y/N steer the conversation not knowing he was wrestling an internal battle. _Did he lay his feelings on the line for her? Risk causing awkwardness in the friendship? Was he even good enough for Y/N?_ A large part of him believed, no.

“Would you like a cup of coffee, Y/N?” Sirius stood in his kitchen, hands in his pockets watching her gather the girls’ things from around his flat.   
It was such a clichéd line, Y/N couldn’t help but laugh through her smile. To his credit he chuckled too, shaking his head as he bit his lip still looking at her.   
The words were bubbling up his throat, pounding from his chest to his lips to be let out, yet he stood silent, watching her realising she must know how he feels but yet still reticent to say anything.

Y/N couldn’t help but sneak glances at him. _Merlin, he is handsome._ Being with him tonight had only reinforced her feelings for him. Perhaps this was more than a crush. It had gone on for so long. Y/N was largely a happy, laid back person who didn’t want to push her luck so she had settled for being his friend. However, tonight she was forced to think about being with him and what that would be like, for more than one night.

She had finally come to the conclusion that Sirius embodied everything she wanted in a partner, strong, intelligent, good, loyal, fun, and a little naughty. She had just never pursued it any further as it seemed from the outside that he only did flings. Furthermore, Y/N had always been certain that Sirius went after what he wanted, if he was interested he would have done something about it.

Moving to help her gather her friends' belongings, Sirius quietly uttered; “I had a great time tonight Y/N. I would apologise for the prank but I enjoyed the pay back a lot.” He gave a devilish grin as Y/N felt tingly all of a sudden.

His smile dropped slightly as he added, “I’m sorry you got stuck with me for the evening though, I know there are better people you could have spent your time with.”

Though he tried to laugh as he said it, Y/N frowned. “Is that how you really feel Sirius?” He didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. Y/N had seen this side of him at Hogwarts, his worry that he was unloveable as proven by his parents but never did she imagine it had spilled into his friendships.

“Don’t...don’t say that Sirius. You are actually one of my favourite people.”

“I am?”

“Yes, of course!” Y/N looked at him confused. “Pranks aside, you’re pretty great, you should tell yourself that more often.”

Sirius said nothing but continued to stare at Y/N in amazement. Now was the time to tell her, he could feel the words forming in his mouth, and just as he opened it, Y/N broke the silence, “Um, I’ll just…” Pointing to his room, she gestured a query of entry.

“Yeah, ah yeah sure, your clothes.” He followed her into his room.

Sirius’ brain was working fast. _Did she mean that? Favourite person! Come on, just tell her!_

Y/N was quietly putting two and two together as she entered his bathroom. Maybe there was something there but he felt like he couldn’t chase it. _Had they both been operating on a series of miscommunications and assumptions?_ He never had a partner, he only had flings, she wasn’t one of them but had he tried and she didn’t notice? He only went home with people after she had left for the night or moved to talk to her other friends and he had ditched potential dates when she came round. All this time Y/N thought she was doing well not to overstay her welcome in his presence but was she actually pushing him away? _No! That’s too easy._

“Is he really bothered by me?” Y//N mumbled under her breath. She didn’t want the night to end unless kissing him was scheduled for the end of the night then she wanted the end to come right now.

Feeling more alive and scared in a long time, Y/N continued to collect her belongings, she had embarrassingly flung all around Sirius’ bathroom. _Could I kiss him? Should I? No! Yes?_

As she was gathering up her jeans from his laundry hamper, fighting her own internal battle, she noticed that her red lacy thong was not hanging on the towel hook but folded neatly on the side of the sink, looking like they were placed with the utmost care. Y/N’s eyes lit up with knowing. He was affected by it! By me! _Should I kiss him now? Yes! Definitely yes!_

Dropping everything she had collected. Y/N strode out of the bathroom. Sirius, hovering by his bedroom door still, cocked an eyebrow at her, “Y/N did you not find...mmmfph” his question was lost as she stalked confidently towards him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

He only took a second to react. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her close as if he was afraid this sudden arrival of contact would just as quickly depart.

“Sirius I…” she whispered breathlessly only to be rendered speechless by him cupping the sides of her face, his eyes blown with lust and something else as he continued to kiss her deeply.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Y/N.” He said in between kisses. “Wanted you, liked you….” there was a pause as he breathed deep and uttered, “loved you.”

He looked at her again, her head in his hands, searching for the flicker of emotion that would tell him she might feel the same.

When he saw Y/N’s pupils dilate, and she began to give him a breathtaking smile he was overjoyed. He had battled with these feelings for years, growing stronger after every moment she was in his presence.

“Will you stay with me? Even just for tonight?” he asked, as his hands roamed her body and he feathered his lips across her jaw, down to her neck. His stubble tickling her skin and sending thrills up her legs.

He was good with his hands, the rumours were not wrong. Suddenly feeling exposed, irrational thoughts of being just another notch on his belt flared up and Y/N faltered.

“You’re the one, Y/N” Sirius breathed, as if sensing her deliberation of his intentions.

Relief washed over her. An affirmative “mmmm” was all she was able to get out. Being pressed up against the real thing was far out performing her expectations. He knew what he was doing.

“I want you Sirius, I have for a long long time.” she groaned wantonly unbuttoning his fly and palming his erection.

That did it for him. He spun her around, bent down still making contact with her lips to lift her up and press her against his closed door.

The momentary knock of her back against the hardwood caused him to flinch and a concerned look took over his features. _Had he hurt her in his haste?_

No, he realised, he had awoken a desperate rough streak and she ripped his shirt open, clawing at him to get closer.

Legs wrapped around his waist, both rushing, not getting their want satiated fast enough, he was frantically pushing her dress up, as she pulled his hair and squeezed him closer. Sirius had monetarily forgotten Y/N wasn’t wearing any underwear which was surprising as that thought had tormented him all night.

The brush of his fingers against her folds elicited a deep moan from within him.

“Oh God, Y/N.”

She squirmed at his touch, she was far too wet for this early on in the foreplay, knowing there was more to come but wanting him to fill her up immediately.

Sirius was exploding inside. The love and lust he held for Y/N for so long had finally found an outlet and it was building to an exquisite crescendo. Her wetness on his fingers, just about bought him to his knees. _How could such a woman want to be with him?_ He momentarily started to feel insecure again then remembering her words from earlier, his heart squeezed.

Just because people found him good looking didn’t mean he believed them to be pure of intentions. Most women just wanted him for his outer looks and when he tried to dip his toe in connection and get deeper, it didn’t go too well. It wasn’t their fault - he gave off the air of a no strings attached lover but on the few times when he searched for more that threw them and caused a multitude of awkwardness.

Y/N however knew him well, too well if you asked him. She knew all his faults and had witnessed his worst behaviour yet she still wanted to spend time with him. _Just the night with him?_ He hoped it was more than that however there was no way he would stop giving her what she wanted as long as she asked for it even if it was for one night. He couldn't believe the way she was turning him on. He could feel drops of pre-cum damping his underwear and he hadn’t even let himself touch her like that yet.

He was so caught in the taste of her lips and what she was doing to him with her tongue, that he hadn’t realised she had reached down, freed his erection from his pants and pressed herself against him.

“Oh god.” This woman!

Y/N kissed him feverishly wrapping her arms tightly around his broad shoulders and slightly squeezing herself up and down. The friction caused by this action had him tilt his head back, eyes rolling into the top of his skull. Y/N took this opportunity to bite his neck, tasting his skin and smelling his cologne - her favourite scent to date. “Take me Sirius.” She purred.

He needed no more encouragement. One arm still holding her legs around him, back pushed against the wall he moved his cock so it was positioned against her entrance. One more look in her eyes to make sure. She bit her lip smiling at him titling her hips so the tip of his cock pushed through her entrance, and he moved. Slowly savouring every millimetre enveloped by her walls. Sirius’ mouth was open and his eyes were closed shut. He groaned, resting his forehead against hers. “Y/N..” was all he could whisper.

God he felt divine. His girth and length touched all of her.

Contrary to the frenzied rushing and grasping at each other in the beginning, Sirius’ thrusts were long and slow. He moved flawlessly, filling her up and snapping his hips with a flick when he was fully submerged, The kissing, the holding her up, the amazing feeling of being pressed against a wall and Sirius’ muscular chest as he thrust up into her was sending Y/N flying. His thrusts got faster, his breathing became heavier and he pressed into her harder moaning her name in her ear. Fuck he felt good. He seemed to know where she needed to be hit and his hips moved with incredible rhythm. He was kissing her all over, biting her neck, continually groaning her name. “God you feel. So. Good. Y/N” he cried at one point, highlighting each snap of his pelvis with his words.

When Y/N squeezed her walls around him and started to roll up to meet him he began to lose it.

Wrapping one hand around her back he moved away from the wall and lay her on the edge of his bed. Kneeling on the floor he found a perfect angle to hit her in the most electric spot while teasing her clit at the same time. He held one leg up and let her other find traction, curled down against the side of the bed.

“Harder, please.” She groaned. He obliged and focused his thrusts more strongly, hitting a sweet spot inside her harder and harder. Sweat was trickling down the part of his chest on show form his open shirt.

He was building her to a climax. Y/N felt her breathing quicken and a blooming wave rise inside her. Just as he whispered; “Y/N I’m not going to last much longer, you feel so good, can I do anything more to get you there?” She broke. Waves of pleasure washed over her, a tsunami of exquisite sparks flicked up and down her body. Her closed eyes, open mouth, and moaning of his name “yes Sirius, YES!” She arched up, while one hand fisted the covers and the other squeezed his hand. It was too intense for him. He came, and he came and just when he thought it was over another climax in him was building. “What that the?” he exhaled confused, “Oh my god” she moved her hips up to him and back and he climaxed again. He had heard of this happening but dismissed it as an urban legend.

Sparks popping in front of his face, Sirius felt time stop. Utterly spent, sweating, and catching his breath he let go of her leg, gently placed it down and leaned over her, still joined at the base. Arms either side of Y/N’s head he shook himself.

Seeing him shake spots from his eyes, watching as his breathing calmed down with her, and feeling the love from this man swelled her heart. She hadn’t told him but she thought she loved him too.

He opened his eyes when she placed her hand gently on his cheek, smiling serenely up at him.

“Stay.” He asked, meaning more than just the night

“Ok.” She nodded, meaning more than just the night.

* * *


End file.
